


Halloween party

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Logurt Week 2015 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween night and the X-Men are celebrating with a party. Kurt has an idea about a paired costume with his lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - October

-Listen Elf, I get the whole “paired costumes” thing. I get that ya’re suited for the vampire and I for the werewolf. But why am I on a fucking leash?!-

It was Halloween night and the X-Men were having a party. As always, Kurt had managed to get Logan to dress up with him, but this time the German tried something new. It was time for them to act like the couple they were, and what was better than paired costumes?

-Because, mein Lieber, it is tradition that werewolves are the servants of vampires. And more importantly…- Nightcrawler leaned on his lover to whisper mischievously in his ear. -…I think it makes you sexier.-

At those words Logan grinned amused.

-Is that so? Should I call ya “Master” tonight?- he was joking, but his question was real.

-That or “Sir” would be perfect, yes.- Kurt grinned too, then he kissed his lover. –If you’ll be a good puppy at the party I will reward you.- he then proposed.

-Oh, that’s interesting. And what should I do ta earn it?- Wolverine was really curious, the German’s “rewards” were always great.

-Nothing difficult.- Nightcrawler always knew how to persuade his lover. –You just have to be your usual grumpy self, pick up fights if someone mocks you, growl against them…-

-That’s easy.- Logan chuckled.

-…But…- Kurt continued. -…you’ll have to obey my orders.-

Ah there’s the trick, the Canadian thought, making a disapproving face.

-You’re my servant, remember? You can protest by growling at me if you want, but you will have to obey.- the German explained. –Think about your reward, mein Lieber, it’ll be worth it.- he reminded the other.

Wolverine thought about it. It wasn’t such a bad request after all…

-Ok, Elf. But ya won’t call me “dog” or “puppy” or anything.- he hated those names, he wanted to make it clear.

-Of course, I’ll just call you by your name.- Kurt smiled mischievously. –You won’t regret it.-

-I really hope so, for yer butt.- Logan joked, touching it.

They laughed, then they exited their room.  
Kurt’s cloak waved sexily behind him and Logan’s fluffy tail followed its owner as if the Canadian was wagging it.  
It was time for some Halloween fun!


End file.
